Ink jet printers to make ink droplets to arrive onto a recording material by jetting the ink droplets from nozzles of a head have been used for recording images of characters, patterns, photographic pictures and the like. However, recent years, the study has been started to utilize the ink jet printers to various fields of manufacturing technology, such as the application for manufacturing color filters used for liquid crystal display devices and plasma display devices.
In connection with this study, the demands for the performance of ink jet printers has been increasing more, and also the demands for controlling jet-out timing finely with an accuracy less than a unit of one pixel independently for each nozzle has been increasing more. For example, in the manufacture of color filters, it is necessary to make each ink droplet of RGB to arrive to a predetermined position in many matrixes arranged longitudinally and transversely from nozzles of an ink jet head with an accuracy of an order of less than a unit of one pixel. For this reason, it is required to control the arrival position of ink droplet with high accuracy by adjusting it finely with an accuracy of an order of μm less than a unit of one pixel for each nozzle.
Further, Patent Document 1 discloses a recording apparatus capable of obtaining a high grade image. The recording apparatus is equipped with a delay time memory section to memorize for each dot a delay time preset beforehand corresponding to each of dot forming sections such as nozzles provided to a recording head, and the recording apparatus delays the supply of dot forming pulses to each dot forming section of the recording head on the basis of the delay time corresponding to each dot forming section read from this delay time memory section. In this structure, the delay time memory section is adapted to memorize an inclination error caused at the time of mounting a recording head so that the recording apparatus can output dots on a high accuracy condition without the inclination error for a recording medium and records such a high grade image.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-263770